yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Xochitl M-04
motoko-kusanagi-ghost-in-the-shell-fresh-new_079698.jpg 322738.jpg First Name Xochitl. Pronounced 'soh-cheel'. Last Name M-04. Serial Model-Type Number. IMVU Name Myrrh. Age Built in WW2. Rebuilt ''two years ago. '''Gender' Female. Height 5'2. Weight 63lbs. After she was upgraded by Taco in Ark 16, Episode 23. Blood type Diesel. You know because she's an Android. Behaviour/Personality Xochitl is very somber and indifferent. Acting alone can result in impetuous decisions, however Xochitl never thinks about the consequences. When she feels threatened, her system can exhaust-itself or shut down completely; thus leaving Xochitl at a disadvantage. Because the Android already went through her inquisitive stage, Xochitl minds her business and rarely asks questions she feels will not be 100% beneficial. Appearance Xochitl has thin, long legs that aid her in running, as well as wide feet for balance. She wears a scope-like accessory over her left eye which displays messages, tasks and other information inside the screen. The eye in which you can see is a dull red, surrounded by numerous thick, synthetic, lashes. Xochitl's hair is made from a horse's mane, a phosphorous and charcoal black color. She keeps her hair in a high ponytail for strategic purposes. The 'droid's bodysuit covers from her ankles, up to her wrists and mid-neck. It sends electromagnets throughout her core and fits more-or-less okay. Two tubes connected to her right thigh help circulate Diesel and other fuels/gases. Her boots are plain, ankle-length and tied tightly so she won't lose them during a mission. Xochitl sports gloves that help her grip her baby, an AR-15 rifle. As for the details of Xochitl's face, they are severely average and don't really need that much credit. Simple nose, lips, eyebrows. Her skin is a plush ivory color, brushed on with the finest paint (unfortunately for Xochitl, she has to go in to get it re-done every month or so, otherwise it will peel off and chip away). Clan & Rank N/A What district do you live in? N/A Relationship Androids don't normally date, do they? Occupation Kin Tasanagi's bodyguard. He's a wimp. Fighting Style Xochitl uses mainly her weapons or simple hand-to-hand combat. (1v1 me m8) Weapon of Choice The AR-15 Rifle! Xochitl loves guns, with the right training, she can handle many different types. Allies/Enemies Enemies: The government. Oh, also that Pablo kid down the street. Allies: Kin Tasanagi. Background I'm working on writing this, but I will have to finish it at a later date. '' PeakHuman System (Cyborg) * Enhanced Jump. * Enhanced Balance. * Enhanced Memory. Upgrades After Kin had her upgraded back when they took over the Keeg Club! -Ark16 *She now has a new skin layout with a realistic skin synthetic coating to help her blend into crowds easier. She can switch between this and her previous skin. *Reinforced skeleton and exoskeleton with Stainless bullet proof steel. She is almost umbreakable. Only heavy duty artillery can break through her now, not even grenades tarnish her synthetic flesh at this point unless constant. *Reinforced strength (Enhanced Strength). *Amplified speed (Enhanced Speed). *Increased durability (Enhanced Durability). *The Cydroid's pack. AKA the standard sexual installation that comes within non battle type Cybernetics and Androids. This allows the Android to have sexual intercourse with humans, giving her pleasure receptors that the owner of said Android can tweak to their own discretion. Ark 18 Upgrades Technorganic describes the melding of technological and biological components into a single entity, fused at the cellular level. Technorganic entity could be considered a form of cyborg. Users are to use the abilities of their robot to a variety of technological effects. The user can also be organic beings with just mechanical components such as a robotic arm. *Cyber Mind *Electronic Communication *Enhanced Condition *Mechanical Intuition *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Robot Arm *Scanner Vision VariationsEdit *Bionic Physiology *Nanite Manipulation '''Roleplay Selection' Ark 16 Episode 17: Diesel Blood. http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ark_16_Episode_17:_Diesel_Blood Ark 16 Episode 23: Fighting for Friendship. http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ark_16_Episode_23:_Fighting_for_friendship! APPROVED BY Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 09:21, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen Category:The Syndicate